


'B' is for Baby

by eliottsevak



Series: The ABC's of LGBT McCall Pack [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottsevak/pseuds/eliottsevak
Summary: Liam is most defiantly pregnant, but Theo has been taken by hunters.





	'B' is for Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Elle Goulding, Still Falling for You.   
> Read the first in the series for this to make more sense

Part 1

All things lead Here

 

“Your pal, Your buddy, Your Bucky”. Theo looked up from staring at Liam’s sleepy face to the screen, Captain America was playing on the large tv in the Dunbar Geyer household, sounds of fighting and war echoing across the tv, Theo had no idea how Liam could still watch a bunch of people shooting at each other with what they’d gone through but he guesses that’s also the reason he fell asleep in the middle of the second movie. 

They were spending a normal stay at home day together, Early morning sex while Jenna and David got ready to go to the Hospital for work, Theo slowly pounding Liam and covering his mouth while biting on his shoulder to keep from moaning. They fucked later that day when they left, harsher and Theo had let his knot swell up and burst inside Liam, it was pure bliss, and then they cuddled together on the couch and watched the Captain America Movies.

There was a noise Theo could hear, he probably wouldn’t have heard if not for his Chimera hearing but when he did he slowly moved Liam off of his lap and walked slowly to the source of the noise, which was the back door in the kitchen, they were a scratching sound, 6 heartbeats, how he hadn’t heard them before he wasn’t sure, so he followed. 

In hindsight he should’ve at least woken up Liam and helped him with it, Theo opened the door and looked to the ground, to see a covered in blood wolf, the thing was whimpering as if trying to communicate with him. Theo leaned down swiftly and the wolf turned into a human, an unrecognizable human, burned and skin falling off, “Lobo” the thing whispered helplessly, before the person who laid in front of him too his last breath. 

Theo made a note on the sticky notes on the counter before inspecting the rest of the situation, the other 6 heart beats. Before he could turn around to the sound of footsteps a blonde had hit him in the head, knocking him out successfully. “Sedate Him. He’s gonna be fun.” 

`````````

Gasping audibly Theo sat up quickly, or well he tried, but there was something constricting his neck in a tight chain, his wrists felt charred, like they had been burned or pulled on harsly, his legs were chained to the floor and his torso to a pillar.

There was a pain in his forehead and he reached up, luckily his hands were chained to the floor with longer chains so he reached up to his forehead, what seemed to be on his head was a metal halo with metal screws poking into his head, every 1 inch on his head.

“It’s meant to keep werewolves in check with they shift. She doesn’t care though” It was a soft voice speaking, male. Theo let his eyes open and he looked at the boy, he had a strong yet weirdly shaped but oddly attractive. His hair was matted but you could tell it was curled, his clothes were practically ripped to shreds and he was covered in blood and sweat, dirt. Theo couldn’t tell you his eye color but the boy seemed to be crying.

Theo sniffed him, he smelled of something familiar, something like Scott. He sniffed again, it was definitely Scott. He had a underlining smell of scott, his boyfriends Alpha. “I know that look, Hello I’m Isaac Lahey, Former beta of Scott and Derek” Isaac spoke again with the soft tone in his voice that reminded Theo of when Scott tried to calm down a member of his pack. 

“I’m Theo Raeken, where are we?” Theo asked to the boy- Isaac. “Probably somewhere in Mexico, it smells like it, Hi Theo” Isaac said, he looked sad, like he wanted to ask something but was resisting very hard, he even bit his lip and curled in on himself.

“Is anyone else here?” Theo asked again to Isaac. Isaac nodded, “anyone who had any relations to Scott was kidnapped. Kira, Hayden, Tracey, Cora. Lori, Boyd and Erica. Allison” Isaac added Allison almost like an afterthought. “I happen to know 5 of them are dead” Theo responded to him. “She has her ways” was all ISaac said. “Who?” Theo questioned. “Kate Argent.”

“The werejaguar, killed Gerard and is Allison’s Aunt Kate Argent?” Theo asked dutifully. “Yes that one, she killed Gerard. Did the world a fucking favor” Isaac spit out the words and he growled, eyes flashing yellow. Further confirming him of Isaac’s Beta status. 

“What did Gerard do to you?” Theo asked, he didn’t know for a fact that Isaac was around during the Anukite but he looked like he had been here longer than a month and half. “Controlled Jackson, made him kill innocent people, He was dick” Isaac said. “He hurt Scott” Isaac whispered. 

“He did it again you know, Hurt Scott, trapped him a room filled with poisonous gas, Scott clawed his eyes out to stop the beast that was released and helped Gerard killed innocents.” Theo said, it didn’t seem like the words would affect Isaac considering all the stories Stiles and Scott told about the things that happened before Theo Got there, but there was look of pure horror on his face. 

“Is he dead?” He whispered sadly. “No! No no he isn’t. Alive and well and working at Beacon Hills Hospital, He’s doing great, happy.” Theo whispered the last word quietly in, quiet enough that if ISaac wasn’t supernatural, he couldn’t hear him.

“Tell me about him” Isaac whispered, the same tone Theo had used earlier.

“He’s still a true alpha, Malia is like his beta, he bit a boy named Liam Dunbar, a fucking blessing this to world If I have any say in it and he practically adopted Brett, Nolan and Alec into the pack. Derek’s back too, he’s staying before Stiles goes back to Columbia, then he’s going to Columbia. Scott is happy and he’s gotten another tattoo, he won’t tell us what it is but he seems pretty excited about it.” Theo let out, for some reason the fact that he was trapped didn’t seem to register as he told the boy who looked like a happy puppy learning about his alpha. 

“Tell me more about Liam. Your mate.” Isaac sounded so sure of himself. Like he knew just from the tone of Theo’s voice that he was helplessly in love with Liam. “He’s amazing. But kind of an asshole.” And that’s where the storytelling began. 

~~~~~~~

 

“Mason Mason Mason!!!” Mason pulled the phone away from his ear, it was too early for Liam at the moment, but he wasn't his best friend so he continued listening. “What Liam?” Mason asked groggily, he glanced around, taking in Corey’s sleeping figure on the side of him, practically curled in on himself in the fetal position.

“Theo’s missing and I don’t know where he is!” Liam screamed in Mason’s ear. “Well normally when someone goes missing you don’t know where they are. I’ll meet you at the animal hospital with Corey, Nolan and Brett.” Mason hung up the phone and looked over to his Chimera boyfriend. “Corey” He whispered to him, his little nose scrunched up and his brow furrowed, like he was having a dream, Mason just wanted to kiss him all over. 

“Core” He softly shook his shoulder, Corey groaned, annoyed by the intrusion, ruining his wonderful dream about dolphins and tiger sharks. “What Mase?” He asked, he rubbed his face and pouted, Mason could swear he was an angel in a too big sweater. 

“Theo went missing, we have to get to the Animal Clinic” Corey’s frown deepened. “Carry me or No Deal” Corey lifted his arms up, waiting, Mason sighed and pulled his sleepy boyfriend into his arms, trying to figure out a way to get him ready without letting him go. A tired Corey is never a happy Corey.

~~~~~~

After a complicated getting dressed situation and a cup of coffee and plenty of sleepy kisses Corey was sitting in the passenger seat of Mason’s car well he wasn’t really sitting in it anymore, he actually had his lips around the head of Mason’s dick but that was a completely different problem in itself. He sucked his head and Mason moaned, loud and greedy. “Good boy” He said, he tugged on Corey’s hair before pushing him down on his dick even more. Making him deep throat it. 

Corey was doing great, and he was efficient considering as about 10 seconds later Mason was coming hot strips of cum in his boyfriend's throat, who swallowed it like a pro, he flicked Mason’s tip and helped him get his dick back into his pants. He smiled and turned on the radio like he hadn’t given Mason one of the best road heads ever. 

When they arrived at the animal clinic everyone was already there, and if they still smelt the afterglow of the road head no one said anything about it. But Malia tossed them a dirty look.

“So Theo was gone when you woke up this morning?” Derek asked carefully, Liam, who looked like shit if Mason was being honest nodded quickly. “Well that’s a good thing. Finally he’s gone” Stiles rolled his shoulders back. “Who wants to Celebrate, Champagne?” Stiles asked raising a hand, Malia gave him a high five, “I’m in.” The rest of the pack glared at the two, Stiles muttering about how it was a joke and Malia rolling her eyes.

“Brett and Nolan, you two are gonna search the woods, find anything you can. Lydia and Corey take Liam’s house. Peter and Derek and Stiles, look at those supernatural websites you were talking about earlier.” Scott commanded. “You mean the ones where people are selling supernaturals for thousands of dollars. Yeah I forgot” Peter muttered. They ignored him. “Mason, Alec and I will head to the preserve and Malia check the hospital. Let’s go”

~~~~~

Malia walked through the hospital slowly, she didn’t really care all to much about finding Theo, the kid had killed her alpha, she couldn’t forgive for what he had done, she didn’t know how Scott and Liam could, Liam was even Mates with him. Apparently it had happened when Liam raised him from Hell, like right after it happened the two has kissed, according to Hayden before she left for Chicago. 

They had been dating ever since and Malia had know idea how Scott’s precious little innocent Beta had fallen for the power hungry chimera, he didn't really ever talk to Malia ever again after the incident with the Desert Wolf. She was glad.

“Hey Melissa, has Theo checked in today?” Malia asked carefully, he didn’t want to sound like she cared to much about that asshole. “No but we did get something that might concern you” Melissa sneakily lead the coyote back to morgue portion of the hospital, and opened up one of the cases, it smelt of blood and death in here, Malia sniffed, trying to catch the smell of anything. 

Melissa pulled back the sheet, and what she saw kinda looked like a more well off Anuk-ite, burned and charred to the point she couldn’t tell any distinct features, bullet holes in his sides and legs. “Could this be Theo?” Melissa asked, uncertain, afraid, she was scared that it would be Theo. Malia leaned down and sniffed the body, dragging her nose along it. “Oh Malia don’t smell the dead body” When Malia came back up Melissa wiped her nose for any blood or, skin. 

“Not Theo.” Was all Malia said, he smelled like a natural werewolf, not a chimera, not like Theo, who would always smell like the sewer and Liam, and obviously chimera, chimera, she hated the smell, it wasn’t natural. “Do you want to see the bullets that whoever shot him used?” Melissa asked. “Of course” Malia peered at Melissa as she grabbed a bowl and showed it to Malia, she picked up one of them with clawed finger tips. There was an all to familiar symbol carved into the side of it. “The Calaveras”.

~~~~~

Lydia and Corey weren’t having much luck. They had made it to Liam’s but nothing was off or different, there were blankets on the couch and Liam’s room was a mess but nothing out of the ordinary, Lydia turned sharply to the kitchen and Corey blindly followed her, “The door. Blood” Lydia walked closer to the back door of the kitchen, she opened it slowly.

Behind the door you could see dried up blood seeping on the wall, black fur matted into it, Corey walked around it and peered at the door, “Scratches” Was all he said. He never really talked to Lydia, he did when she was trying to remember Stiles, which didn’t Work, Derek came back and remembered him for himself. Apparently the best way to admit feelings for someone is to bring them back from an alternate dimension, kiss them in front of all your friends and new pack members then never talk about it again. Which seemed to be what Derek and Stiles were doing.

Lydia always rubbed Corey wrong, from the older stories he was told he gathered she was kinda bitch before she was bitten by Peter, but that always confused Corey. If Lydia was bitten, no matter if she was a banshee or not wouldn’t that make her bound to Peter, Like Liam was to Scott, the beta bond. 

Werewolf stuff confused him, How could Scott just let Hayden go, she didn’t even say goodbye to her Alpha, shouldn’t the separation put like a weight on their shoulders, make them feel awful. Same thing with Derek and that Isaac guy, what could Isaac just get up and leave to France and Derek didn’t have withdrawals from his Beta? There supposed to have a strong connection but apparently not.

So Corey had always wondered this mainly because he always felt the need to protect Theo along with Mason. It was so stupid, Theo tried to kill him but Corey felt like he had to, like he couldn’t just leave him to die. But it didn’t make sense, Theo wasn’t even an Alpha, Corey had contemplated having feels for him, but he didn’t. He loved Mason, yeah Theo was hot but no where near Mason. Maybe he actually liked Theo? But that didn’t make any sense, He was an okay guy but other than the fact Theo had made himself Corey’s alpha in his mind he shouldn’t want to protect him. So Corey was just gonna settle with pseudo werewolf science. 

“Corey!” He looked up at Lydia, “What does Lobo mean to you?” She asked. Corey was having trouble remembering, he remembered Mason saying it. He was absolutely positive. Then it hit him.

“Werewolves” 

 

~~~~~~~~

“Brett this is useless, these woods are crazy big and were never gonna find Theo” Nolan complained, they had been walking for like 10 minutes and Nolan was bored out of his freaking mind. 

“Scott Told us to find something” Brett pushed him into a tree and nuzzled his jaw. “So why don’t I find out how many freckles you actually have?” He tilted his head and kissed Nolan’s neck, making him gasp. “No no no, never Brett” Nolan protested, “can I at least kiss your neck?” Brett asked softly, he pulled back from the freckled boy, respecting his boundaries. “No we have to search” Nolan said weakly, Brett nodded mutely and hung his head down, they walked carefully and then Brett’s head perked up.

“Scent?” Nolan asked carefully, Brett was probably one of the best werewolves in Beacon Hills for smells, besides Malia, Scott and Stiles had but them in a match together blindfolded to find each member of the pack, they were spread throughout Beacon Hills, they got them all right.

“It’s not a member of the pack, not a werewolf but supernatural” Nolan nodded as Brett spoke, he was so sure, so he followed Brett wordlessly deeper into the woods in search of the supernatural creature they would soon come across. 

The farther they got the more paranoid Nolan became, he practically screamed when there was rustle in the buses, “rabbit” Brett answered Nolan’s un-asked question with ease. Nolan nodded stiffly, and they kept walking, Brett sniffed again carefully. 

“Werewolf, Brett then started running, Nolan had absolutely no chance of catching up to the lanky werewolf so he just ran quickly before slowing down into a slow jog, he heard more noises and rustles but he played them off as rabbits.

There was a low growl, definitely not rabbits, before he was roughly shoved against a tree, not Brett rough, as he was looking at unfamiliar werewolf with fangs and piercing blue eyes. Not like Liam, like Malia’s eyes when she shifted.

“Ethan no! Nolan’s pack!” Another voice said, unfamiliar, the grip Nolan hadn’t even realised was on his neck loosened and Nolan fell up against the tree. 

“What the hell Ethan?” That was Brett, walking over to Nolan to pick him up and check his neck. “I didn’t know him.” Ethan protested. Brett and the other guy (with the sharp as fuck jawline) rolled their eyes.

“Freckles this is Ethan, omega werewolf, Ally I guess of Scott, and Ethan, Omega and Kanima (like Tracey) Derek’s first bitten” Nolan nodded, “i heard you two went back to London, why come back now?” Nolan asked.

“Isaac was gonna visit us since he didn’t want to return to Beacon Hills to see what happened. He didn’t show up or answer our calls or texts, so we came back here.” Jackson answered easily. “So you’ve both killed innocent people before?” Nolan knew what being an Omega meant, Brett snorted beside him. “Yeah, I was manipulated and Ethan was just an asshole” Jackson said, Ethan didn’t respond so Nolan asked more questions, Jackson answered them.

“You talk and he listens” Nolan spitted out in the middle of one of Jackson’s speeches about Kanima’s, “The human figured it out and Brett didn’t.” Ethan joked. “Thought you were selective mute or some shit” Brett answered.

“Let's go meet up at the Clinic”

 

****

“Kate’s not gonna stop until she has all the Supernatural creatures out of Beacon Hills” Isaac spoke softly, Theo was still strung up in chains.

“I know, The only good thing she ever did was Kill Gerard, but she’s a werejaguar, so why would she kill the supernatural?” Theo asked carefully. “I’m thinking she wants a cure to it, trial all the dead supernaturals.” Isaac said again, his mouth was bleeding from whatever they had done to them before.

“So why hasn’t she killed any yet?” Theo asked. “She has, not anyone Scott knows, the more people of Scott’s pack she catches the more he’ll search, lead the true Alpha, he’ll give his life for his pack. She thinks the true Alpha could be the cure.” Isaac said, he looked to the ground and traced his finger across the ground. 

He looked at Theo, then lifted a finger to his lips, Theo just stared and closed his mouth, he heard it, three heartbeats and the smell, Supernatural, chains dragging along the ground. The large door swung open, Kate and Monroe walked in, Theo’s eyes probably held something of surprise because Monroe and Kate smirked at him as they tossed the girl to the ground. 

 

Monroe chained the girl to the wall and Kate kept her feet to the ground. They left wordlessly, walking away quickly and letting the werewolves know something was coming.

The girl looked up, “Kira!” Theo whisper yelled. “Theo?” She asked back, and then groaned, looking at the deep gashing in her sides. “Kira give me a minute and I’ll help you” Theo said, he didn’t know why. But his instincts were screaming at him to help her.

“Don’t touch me!” She protested, Theo rolled his eyes and dragged his chains across the floor, close enough to grab Kira’s wrist, he took her pain, black viens sliding up his arms and Kira’s pained face turning into a shocked one right in front of him.

Silently he went back to the wall. “Who let you out of the ground?” Kira asked, “Liam” He answered, Isaac huffed and tilted his head, trying to comfortable. “I knew he would as long as the sword could be put back together” Kira ended the conversation. Nothing was said for a few minutes before Isaac spoke up.

“Who’s still in there?” Isaac asked. “Cora, Lori, Boyd, And a random alpha werewolf” KIra answered, “The rest?” Isaac asked scared. “All in containment.” Kira answered. “What does Kate do?” Theo asked. “She’ll torture the supernatural, get them to shift in front of amature hunters or people who want to be, call us monster, degrad us into things that only kill people. Then lock them in containment, like us” Kira gestured to the chains wrapped around her body.

“We’ll anybody else be in here?” Theo asked, “The ones in the torture chamber right now, and sometimes Allison and Erica we’ll be shoved in here.” Isaac said. “Is there anyway to get out?” Theo asked again, he knew there probably wasn't. “One we haven’t figured out yet, there are guards at every door. Were blindfolded when moving through the halls anyways, wherever the hell we are it’s a maze.” Isaac answered. 

He heard it again, more heartbeats this time, before the doors opened, Kate and Monroe back, holding a growing girl who was covered in blood, in fact most of them were growling at Kate and Monroe, clawing but they were too weak, Kate tied the short blonde haired girl next to Theo, next to Isaac was a dark skinned boy with his head hung low. Next to Kira was the brown haired girl with blue eyes, clawing scratching. 

The final one, Theo assumed to be the alpha since the girl he was next to was obviously a Beta, was being hung.

“The Hale’s always deserve the worst.” Not like hund by her neck, but she was being chained to the rafters, dangling there and growling, body twisting and getting herself even more trapped. 

 

“Why don’t we try this cutie again” She tilted Isaac’s chin up and he growled like every other angry werewolf, Theo jumped up and tugged at his chains, snarling and fangs bared, yellow eyes prominent and claws outstretched. He didn’t know why he felt the need to protect the boy, he had known him for what felt like less than 14 hours. But he was pack and Scott always talked about how important pack was.

“Yeah let’s take ‘em” They dragged Isaac out, who was pitifully whining at Theo and the dark skinned boy who was slumped.

The door slammed and Theo finally gave up, slumping next to the blonde.

“Lori?” He asked, he smelt her, she smelt like Brett and Satomi. “ Yeah, That one that used to by Isaac is Boyd, Derek bit him, the girl y Kira is Cora, she’s Derek’s little sister, she killed a hunter so she’s an omega now.” Lori explained. “The girl in the air?” Theo asked,

Cora spoke up.

“My sister. Laura.” 

****

 

Mason and Alec trailed behind their alpha, who was wandering through the preserve sniffing out anything he could find, Alec was helping, but he wasn’t as skilled as Scott was. But he was determined, Alec doesn’t really remember a time when Theo was more than Liam’s boyfriend, a bit bitchy but Mason and Scott knew better. Mason was reluctant but after seeing Theo heal Gabe, something he only thought Scott would do had changed something in his mind for Theo.

He cared, he actually did care about things. Now that was even more prominent with Liam by his side, guiding him through, teaching him how to a valuable member of society. Theo was also helping Liam, calm his anger, they were each other anchors, mates now. Scott hadn’t been very fond of that idea at all, in fact when Liam came into the Animal Clinic late saying something about his mom Scott called him out for lying and made him give up the secret.

Scott could smell it, he didn’t know what mating was but after Derek explained he told Liam he should’ve asked first and that he was too young to make those decisions, the whole pack agreed, even Mason, Alec didn’t really care since he didn’t know Theo. The only one who didn’t disagree was Derek, he patted Liam’s shoulder and just whispered something in his ear that made the pack with super senses bow their heads in shame, Mason still doesn’t know what he said.

“Scott do you smell that?” Alec sniffed the air, Scott followed suit and there heads pointed to the right. “Werewolf” they said, they ran slow enough for Mason to follow behind some steps but Mason was panting by the end of it, he wasn’t supernatural, it was unfair. They stood in a clearing of the preserve, it would have been beautiful if not for the body lying on the ground, covered in third degree burns and slash marks. Claw marks. Scott and Alec being the good kids they were took the kid’s hands, nothing happened. “Scott…” Alec said in a warning voice. “I can’t take your pain” Scott said confused. “I’m not hurt.” Her voice croaked, Scott’s face paled, like he had seen a ghost in this girl, her hair was short and black. “K-Kate Argent.” She whispered before her hands slipped from their grasps. Scott still stared at her with a terrified, heartbroken expression across his face. 

****

 

Derek, Peter and Stiles all circled around a laptop in the loft, Stiles and Derek stood behind a sitting Peter who was typing in IP address for the website selling supernatural creatures, they already had Chris Argent searching for leads on Hunters who would sell them instead of killing them but he hasn’t had any luck.

“So were searching for Theo in one of their live videos, or like a planned one?” Derek asked. “Were looking for Theo” Peter answered shortly. He looked at the live videos, only one was playing, it was definitely a boy, brown hair but you couldn’t see much else. “30,000 viewers” Stiles said sadly, lowering his head.

Peter clicked and the video opened, it was brighter now, showing the boy to be more than Theo was, he wasn’t as built and it looked as though he had already had his fair share of beatings from the dried blood. 

“A beta werewolf, cut down his prime everybody!” They couldn’t recognize the voice, male. “Derek sniff him” Stiles said, “Through a computer screen” Derek didn’t say it like a question and Stiles mocked back in a high voice, Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Werewolves have polluted the world or years, let me show you how vicious they could be” The voice was female, it sent a chill down all their spines. Monroe. 

She walked into the screen, holding wolfsbane delicately in her fingers, twirling it around before shoving it under the nose of the beta, who howled and thrashed, claws and teeth bared, knockin his head into the wall.

“Derek. Derek” Stile said, looking at the boy’s face. “It’s Isaac” Stiles said, Derek gulped and Peter shook his head. “Dammit” He cused.

 

“Werewolves like these, out of control werewolves will rip out your throats and kill you, without even thinking about, there vicious creatures, so people. Help us fight these monsters, pick up a gun and fire at anything that heals too quick. NO matter the age, these things are monsters who deserved to be killed!” Monroe yelled.

The stream ended and Peter shut the laptop with a frown. “It’s not for selling supernaturals” Stiles said.

Derek folded his arms over his chest. “It’s for recruitment.” 

 

Interlude

‘You’ll never be Alone’

Part 2

Entitled Recruitment 

***

“Hello Ms. Aldertree” Monroe said kindly, she began to walk, Aldertree following behind her, before Kate walked out of one of the holding rooms, scratches healing on her face. 

“The Hales are a bitches to people who bring them back from the dead” Kate grumbled. “Aldertree?” Monroe sat down at in her office chair, Kate stood at the door, ready for anything. 

“I have something to offer you” Aldertree offered, she was pretty, long brown hair and slightly dark skin, big round doe eyes and a pointed nose and great jaw. She was intimidating. “What is that offer?” Monroe asked.

“An alpha, his pack of four betas, two rouge Omegas, a kitsune, banshee and 3 wendigos?” She asked, smirking. “Wendigos, there hard to catch, where’d you put em so they wouldn’t eat the others?” Kate asked smirking. “Each of them in a truck, one driver and if they get eaten he didn’t do his job right” Aldertree responded, sly smile on her lips. 

“How much for them?” Monroe asked. “You make an offer and I’ll see if it suffices?” Aldertree responded, she smacked her lips together and crossed her legs together. Kate walked over the desk and placed her hands on it, “50 thousand” She offered. “75 thousand” Aldertree bargained back. “No” Kate responded sharply, Monroe looked up at Kate and stared, watching her determined stare down with Aldertree. 

“I won’t go less than 65 thousand” Aldertree smirked. “60 thousand” Kate responded. “I guess if I won’t get a better deal” Aldertree caved, and Monroe smiled, digged around in her desk, pulling out two large wads of cash, “Let’s go get the monsters.” 

 

So The three women stalked into the parking lot of there faculty, and watched Aldertree and her allies open up a truck, revealing two boys, both couldn’t more than 18, short and tall, dark skinned boy with buzzed detailed hair, the short one was tan but still very different, black hair also and was from asian heritage. 

“The Kitsune and the Banshee” Aldertree and the other 5 round them up easily, all life torn from them pretty much from the looks of it, they looked limp. “With a mix of some herbs and mountain ash we made sure they won’t be going anywhere for a little while.” Aldertree answered. 

“They’ll go to the cages” Kate answered. Together the 8 of them dragged the supernaturals into separate cages, the monsters were going crazy were they had been locked up, some feral and missing there pack members or there mates. The wendigos were the hardest to get into cages, they already had 2 other wendigos, but werewolves, mainly betas or omegas were what haunted the halls of this gloomy torture palace. 

“Thank you for contributions Aldertree, if you want anymore supernaturals to be housed here to cure others then just bring them here and We’ll pay you” Monroe smiled at her, Aldertree tilted her head, smiling back. “Oh I definitely will, you pay better than Gerard did.

They nodded and parted way. Monroe rolled her eyes annoyingly. “She was a stuck up bitch Monroe don’t waste your time, We’ll kill her next time.” Monroe let out a short laugh which sounded like a puff of air, “Let's check on the Chimera” KAte smirked, And they walked off, Kate placed an unashamed hand on her waist and they walked, Theo would be up next for a torture session. 

***

“Your telling me my mate is captured by Monroe, Kate or the Calaveras?” Liam asked angrily, he placed his hand son his stomach, feeling already queasy from the news. “Or there doing bad things separately”. Stiles offered.

“No the Calaveras are working with Kate, the body I found looked almost the same according to my mom, and the girl said Kate Argent. The bullets in the first were from the Calaveras.” Scott said pitfully.

“Yeah so how does Monroe fit?” Mason asked, rubbing a comforting hand on Liam’s shoulder. “Monroe had Isaac. She was torturing him, getting people to kill supernaturals. The burns and shit look similar to the bodies if I’m being honest” Stiles said.

“She has Isaac so who says she doesn’t have Cora and Hayden?” Brett asked.  
“Hayden is in Chicago” Liam protested. He might’ve not loved her anymore but that didn’t mean he still didn’t care about her. “Yeah well Isaac was in France so I’m pretty sure Chicago is nothing to that Bitch” Stiles spat out. 

“So what exactly do we do?” Corey asked, rubbing circles into Mason’s palm. Liam stood up suddenly on shaky feet and ran to the bathroom before throwing up in the toilet heavily.

HE puked and Malia wrinkled her nose at the smell, “Is this because of being away from his mate?” Scott whispered to Derek. “I would think so. Normally it doesn’t start for a couple more days” Derek responded. How Derek knew so much about mates Scott wasn’t sure, he lived in a large family, maybe his parents were mated. 

Liam came out after chugging a bottle of listerine despite Mason’s best efforts on for him not to swallow it. He didn’t seem to care for his friends antics so Mason rolled his eyes ever so dramatically, enough to make Derek crack a smile and nudge Stiles’ shoulder in a way that spoke ‘he reminds me of you’. 

“Sorry I couldn’t help it” Liam rubbed his stomach for a moment. He leaned back and let his shoulders relax and tense up before the door opened, Chris, The Sheriff and Melissa coming in. “Hi everybody, we have news about the bodies. The one we found on Liam’s porch was a full shift werewolf, the girl you found earlier today was a omega. According to Argent” Melissa pointed to Chris. 

“And we found another body, this time dead but identifiable. A boy, Named Joshua Cho, we think he might’ve been a kitsune. In his boots were blades, we wanted to ask if they look familiar” Argent tossed two identical blades on the table, 3 inches of blade and just enough for the hilt. They looked similar to Kira’s sword, like it was forged from the same material.

“Okay, Stiles, Lydia and I will take these to the Yukimura’s and Peter and Chris man the website to see if anything else is going on. We’ll be back soon.” scott said, Lydia and Stiles each grabbed a knife and followed him out the door. Argent rolled his eyes.

“He wants us to be friends Christopher” Peter smiled with a predatory grin, “It’s Argent you bitch.”

****

When Isaac arrived again he wasn’t alone, he had Hayden thrown in with him, chained to another post, she was screaming bleeding, Theo couldn’t even tell her to shut up, his own mouth bound with a scarf with wolfsbane threaded into it. ONce KAte left Lori scrambled beside him and tore it from his mouth before throwing it as far away from them as possible. 

Hayden was groaning weakly in pain, “Your healing right?” Isaac asked, Lori looked worried from beside Theo and she practically crawled over Theo to get a closer look. “Yeah but it’s wolfsbane” Hayden groaned. Tugging at her shackles, “Is anyone close enough to reach her?” Lori asked again, Theo ugged at his chains but they were tightly bound at his wrists and into the wall, probably had wolfsbane or some other supernatural properties in it to keep him weak. 

“I could” The teens looked up at the alpha, who still dangling from the rafters, “If one of you has something strong enough to hit the push lever I’ll drop to the floor, I’ll still have chains but I won’t be connected to anything” Laura said. They nodded and Theo searched around for a rock in the dusty area. “Here, Cora reach in my back pocket-” Kira lifted her hips and Cora dug around the back pocket of her jeans. 

She pulled out a two inch handle, “Yeah that’s a knife” Kira grabbed it and popped something, making three inches of blade pop up.

“If I angle it correclt-” Kira was stopped by Cora who grabbed and Threw it at the lever effortlessly, the switch flipped and the chains lowered quickly, dropping Laura to the ground harshly. “Thanks little sis, I’ll be over there in a second” Laura walked over to Hayden, she pushed up her sleeve and black viens swirled up her arm. Laura went around, distributing some healing to the much needed supernatural creatures. 

“Theo how did you get here?” Hayden asked after a moment, Laura and Cora were talking quietly about how the chains wouldn’t budge, they were too weak. “I was at Liam’s and the bitch nabbed me from the backyard, hit me with some or shit.” 

“So Scott’s coming for us?” Kira asked softly.

“I fucking hope so” Theo leaned his head back. 

 

****

 

It had been a week of absolutely nothing, all leads were dead ends, talking to Nolan about hunter’s, he didn’t remember any of them, figures he didn’t even want to be part of it, Scott had confirmed that the blades were a kitsune’s and the Yukimura’s directed them to some families who still may use them, none of them were Cho’s. 

The Calaveras were of the grid according to Argent, meaning they haven’t made any significant kills that other hunters should know about. Or any big purchases, Monroe was nowhere to be found, house empty except for furniture, Nobody in Beacon Hills had seen her. 

Liam was acting weird, not just missing his mate, he was sleeping more and throwing up more often than not. Crying and getting angrier quicker than usual. No one had the heart to tell him not to, even Malia who hated Theo, but he was missing his mate, his other half. It was normal, coming from Derek, but Stiles swore he was hiding something from him.

 

Another week passes in radio silence, and Liam’s getting worse, he’s eating a lot and not moving from his bed, which he complains is losing Theo’s scent. 

Mason and Corey stopped coming over because he had yelled at them for five minutes about wanting to be alone. LIam was coming even more remote, he wasn’t responding to the pack members individually, so after he’s gotten 6 or 7 messages from them in a day he’ll go to the pack group chat and say he's fine and wants to be alone. 

So they leave him, Derek runs checks at his house daily, he presses his ear to the door and listens to Jenna and Dr, Geyer talking about their son and Liam’s heartbeat. And after another 2 weeks another heartbeat, fainter and softer. 

Liam has barely left the house so when the pack finally gives up trying Derek takes matters into his own hands. He walks in the house, pays no mind to Jenna or the Doctor who stare at him as he stomps up to his sons room and slams the door shut, locking it. 

“Liam I know” Is all Derek says, Liam scoffs. “Know what?” He denies, pausing his Friends episode. “I know about the baby, I’m not an idiot I heard Cora in my mother before she was born.” Derek says. And Liam panics.

“I am a dude though, penis and all. So ho the fuck did I get pregnant?” Liam runs a hand through his hair. “You had sex. With Theo, if your a man then pregnancy only happens with a Mate bond, at a rare chance but still there.” Liam groans and flips back on to his bed, he’s shirtless and he rubs his stomach.

“I can’t tell Scott, His 17 year old Beta is pregnant, can’t tell Stiles, he’ll laugh. IS it too late to get an abortion?” Liam asked. “Liam your not getting a fucking abortion. We’ll find Theo before you give birth and before you start showing. Then you can tell the pack if that’s what you want, or you can lock yourself up for another 5 months of solitude.” Derek said.

“I’m not four months pregnant” 

“Yes but werewolves only take 6 or 7 months” Liam groaned.

“It’s fine Liam. We’ll find Theo soon.”

****

They couldn’t have taken longer. Theo still wasn’t back yet, he had been gone for two months know, Mason and Lydia pointed out Liam was bloated and Liam wanted his mate. In short, life fucking sucked.

***

 

“So you’ve met everyone they’ve taken that’s related to the pack.” Isaac said. “I’m not gonna question how Allison was resurrected because okay but it’s been two Months and Scott isn’t here yet” Hayden shouted. “WELL I DON’T HAVE ANY CONTROL OVER THAT NOW DO I HAYDEN!” He yelled back at her, she sunk back and Theo rolled his eyes.

“Well don’t you have a bond to Liam, Mates? So can’t you like send him a signal?” Isaac asked. ISaac was the only constant, the two were always in the same waiting room and always tortured together, there other most constant was Kira, Lori and Tracey. Kira being there for over 45 of the days they were trapped, Lori for 29 and Tracey for 14. Theo had been there for 55 days in total. 

“Maybe but We’ve never tried it.” Theo asked. “Or know if it exists” Theo added. “It does,” Laura said, “It could take a while to master it, but you said Liam was very angry, since you probably can’t master the call without Kate hearing you could channel his anger and use it to break out.” Laura suggested. “The place is lined with Wolfbane” Boyd added.

“Chimera’s can get past it, science, not supernatural” Theo spoke. “Okay So Theo what you do is channel any anger he has or has had and use it, make yourself angry and break out the chains” Theo focused, closing his eyes. His mind was an endless swirl of “Liam, Liam, Liam” And he focused, feeling anger come through him like a wave, he wondered if this is what Liam felt like, he got angrier at the world for giving his boyfriend I.E.D.

He growled, and tugged at the chains, hearing a creak in the cement, he tugged harder and focused on one thing, Liam. He growled thinking about his mate, alone without Theo there, to hold him or be held. He tried not to roar in favor of Kate not hearing but as if ISaac was reading his mind he whispered that Kate wasn’t here.

So with one final thrash he pulled the chains out of the cement wall, letting himself fall hands and knees with cement on his back, dust around him.

“Yes Theo!” Isaac called out, Theo looked up and tore of his shackles, letting himself turn back. He looked around the doors and guard ways. “Do you think If I get you guys out we can break a wall?” Theo asked. 

“Definitely” Isaac smiled at him, Theo got to work on him first, tugging at his chains and groaning when they didn’t budge.

“Theo it won’t work, we need the keys, There on the officers outdoor” Boyd motioned with his head. Theo asking the silent question of how they hadn’t heard it Boyd answered with a soundproof. So Theo got up and went to the door, kicking at it, before it finally opened, to a hunter with a gun, theo reached out and snapped it one handedly, feeling powerful, he flipped the guy over threw him into the room, Where Cora tackled him, chains in all and searched for the keys, with the other guy he ran down the hallway. Cora grabbed the keys and snapped the guys neck.

“You killed a-” Theo started. “I was already an omega, block the door they’ll be here soon”

***

Cora was right, the door was being pounded on harshly, gunshots getting fired and people calling for Monroe, the blocked the door with broken pieces of cement. “We need to hurry, if Kate gets here were screwed!” Kira pushed the doors, The ones with them were Laura, Cora, Isaac, Theo, Hayden, Boyd and Lori, “What about Allison, Erica, and Tracey?” Isaac asked. “We’ll record the address and bring back the rest of the pack” Theo said, they beat against the wall, it was the thinnest point of the wall, it was cracking beneath their finger tips, Kira and Laura were pushing more rocks and stacking cement at the door,

“No I’m not leaving Allison here.” Isaac said. 

The door was being pushed open, Kira and Laura removed the cement to help, “Laura KIra move” Theo said, the whole door was shoved right on the floor, sitting there on top of it with yellow eyes and claws bared was Liam, who shifted back before running to Theo, entrapping the Chimera in his arms, holding him close, sticking his face in his neck and crying. “It’s okay Liam, it’s okay” THeo was probably crying too.

“Scott?” ISaac asked helplessly, his body felt weak, stringy and lanky, he was going to fall, With a a rushed “ISaac” Scott dove for him and held ISaac on the floor, hugging him with desperation.

“KIRA!” Malia all but tackled Kira to the floor, her coyote rubbing her scent over Kira, Kira smiled and blushed despite the pain in her veins. “Cora and Laura?!” Derek and Peter walked forward, “Boyd?” Derek asked. “Kate brought us back” Derek Hugged his sisters, Peter waited but he never got one, in fact Cora brushed past him and hugged Stiles and Lydia.

“Lori!” Brett was already in tears, Lori looked back crying and they hugged fiercely.

When reunions were done Isaac spoke up, “Erica, Tracey and Allison are still in there” Isaac said. “Allison?” Lydia asked shakely. Lydia ran out of the room, soon followed by the stunned pack, they followed Scott’s sense of smell and Lydia’s desperation.

When faced with guards Scott was ready to fight, Lydia pushed him back with her hand, and looked at them, they started firing and Lydia screamed, arms outstretched as the bullets flew back, the guards all flying backwards. The door flew backwards into the room, Allison peeked her head out, then stood in the doorway. They looked at each other for a moment, before the two collided in a mash of kissing and hugging and desperate touches, years of having not seen each other, more tears were being shed and Erica and Tracye bound out of the room, Tracey hugging Hayden close to her and Erica snuggling into Boyd. 

Allison smiled at Lydia, despite her being covered in blood she still looked beautiful Lydia. They seperated and Allison dove into Scott and Isaac, hugging them both, they were friends, her pack. She took a step back, when something deep sank into her neck, fangs in her neck.

“None of them were paying enough attention, to caught up in the scents of their packmates, and the place smelled like Kate anyways, Isaac gasped but Theo was ready, with the keys he unlocked a random Omega’s cage, and let them tackle Kate, wrestle her Lydia and Scott grabbed Allison and dragged her away.

Theo, Tracey and Hayden unlocked the cages, letting them go back home, if they had any. Before following the pack out the doors.

***

Everything was okay, Deaton checked for any permanent damage, except for their mental stability they were gonna heal. When Chris heard the news he practically sped past every stoplight to get to his daughter, who was crying when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. It was the most beautiful reunion they had seen, a father and daughter.

“Um Argent-” Scott said, “Allison, was um, Kate uh..” “Spit it out Scott”. “Kate bit Allison, your daughter’s gonna be a werewolf” Everyone knew what happened to Victoria when Derek bit her, they hoped Allison wouldn’t have to live though that, as if sensing Chris shook his head. “I just got her back, I don’t care if she’s a beta or a freaking banshee as long as she’s here.” Chris said, Allison smiled again.

 

“Since we're announcing new Werewolves into the pack, I wanna say -Stiles don’t laugh or I’ll chop of your balls- I’m pregnant.” Liam announced. But despite his best efforts, Stiles did indeed laugh.


End file.
